Starting area
.]] The Starting area is an area that spans throughout Lumbridge, Draynor, and Varrock. It is a fenced-in area with gates that low-level players will be asked if they want to cross before letting them through. All players with a total level of under 60 will be asked if they are sure they want to continue. All players with a total level of more than 60 will be able to cross automatically . This is a new feature added by Jagex on 17 September 2009, with the Advisors and Objectives update . The purpose of this feature was to help new players and prevent them from entering dangerous areas such as Gunnarsgrunn, where barbarians that range from levels 10 to 29, will attack if talked to. It is possible to leave or enter the starting area without going past the border guards through many methods of teleporation and transportation, such as canoeing from the Gunnarsgrunn to Edgeville, as well as with two agility shortcuts. Most of these would require having a total level higher than 60, though. Changes the starting area When the starting area was created, items outside the area that were critical to play were moved inside or new items created. In addition, some new features around Misthalin were added. These are as follows: * As these mini tutorials are more interactive, they’ve rendered some previous features in Lumbridge for helping new players, obsolete. These features that had built up over the years were making Lumbridge feel rather cluttered, so the Tutors and Jobs were removed. * The items which you could previously get for free from the tutors are now available as free samples from certain shops. * The Air altar's location has moved to south-west of Varrock, next to the River Lum. It is the same distance from Varrock's west bank as it used to be from Falador's east bank. * A fishing shop was added to Lumbridge. * A new tanner has set up shop in south-west Varrock. * A new pottery has been opened in Draynor Village. * A new bridge has been built over the River Lum (near the Champions' Guild). * Small changes have been made to some easy and beginner Achievement Diary tasks. Also, the “Craft 196 air runes simultaneously” task in the Falador Achievement Diary has changed to “Craft 140 mind runes simultaneously”. * Woodcutting skillcapes can now be bought from Wilfred, who can be found among the trees north of Falador. * Goblins and giant spiders now have slightly improved drop tables. Free items *Aubury's Rune Shop gives 30 free Mind runes and Air runes.(Formerly these runes were given out by the Magic Tutor.) *The Varrock Archery shop, Lowe's Archery Emporium, gives out 1 Shortbow, 1 Longbow, and 30 bronze arrows. (Formerly a Training bow and Training arrows were given out by the Ranged Tutor.) *Fishing shop - free Small fishing net and crayfish cage (Formerly a Small fishing net and a crayfish cage was given out by the Fishing Tutor.) *Lumbridge General Store - Free Bronze dagger, Tinderbox, and Hammer *Bob's Brilliant Axes in Lumbridge - free Bronze hatchet and Bronze pickaxe *Varrock Swordshop - free Bronze sword References Category:Locations